


Avatar Smutty One-Shot Collection

by Zirael_stan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: A bunch of weird avatar smut one shots feel free to give suggestions!!Might include some Korra ships idk we'll seeAll one-shots, even ones including the same ship are entirely separate unless specified otherwiseAll characters are 18+ for not-being-gross reasons you know the drill
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Sokka, Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara/Ty Lee, Azula/Katara/Zuko, Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Suki (Avatar), Azula/Toph Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ursa (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Mai (Avatar), Katara/Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Yue (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara, Toph Beifong/Sokka/Suki, Toph Beifong/Sokka/Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko, Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 141
Kudos: 534





	1. Mai/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Zuko try out crossdressing and Zuko gets a bit embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: femdom, crossdressing, pegging, praise, denial, cum eating, spanking, punishment, Dom/sub

Mai wasn't the most emotive person, she didn't express herself that well and she never saw a need to really. Even around Zuko, she never jumped with joy or cried too much, even after Titanic, she was kind of indifferent towards while he was bawling his eyes out, but sex was different, sex was went she let loose, she let out her emotions, it was the most intimate, private part of her life and it was amazing. She might have been a rather mundane person outwardly but in bed she was a connoisseur.

Zuko loved this, I mean each day was adventure. Toys he didn't know existed going place he didn't know things could go. Mai loved being in charge, seeing Zuko at his most vulnerable. "Come onnn Zuko, you've don't way more embarrassing stuff Infront of me before." She said, sitting on her bed.

Zuko huffed, he looked in the mirror of their bathroom, his hair was in a pony ponytail, his make up was done, he had one of a t-shirt Mai bought for him as well as a skirt. They were both red, the shirt having slut written on it. He also had a pair of red lace panties underneath and matching thigh highs. He took a deep breath and walked out, greeted by a loud, uncharacteristic "aweee" from Mai, it was the first time she had seen him in this outfit and it was easily the best thing she had seen in her entire life.

He walked over to her, looking at the floor blushing, "Don't be embarrassed, Zuzu, you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen" she stood up, tilting his head up and kissing him. "I'm so proud of you for doing this. We can stop if you'd like?" She said, smiling at him.

He shook his head, "no, I wanna do this." He said, his voice wavering a bit. He was nervous as shit. He knew Mai would never make fun of him, unless he asked for it she did humiliate him a lot, but there's never any malintent with her. She would support anything he did to the ends of the earth, no matter how stupid.

She kissed him, gently, pushing him onto the bed. "Are you read baby?" She asked, grabbing her strap-on and lube.

Zuko looked at it, it was bigger than it was last week, and a new colour, she really leaned into the red aesthetic, huh? "Is that one new?" He asked in return

She nodded as she slid it up her smooth, long legs. "Yes it is Zuzu, you want me to get a smaller one?" She said squirting some lube into her fingers.

He shook his head "no.. just an observation I guess..." He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Get on your hands and knees then" she said, he did as told and using her non-lube covered hand she lifted his skirt and pulled down his panties. She started to finger him slowly. In and out, in and out, she had the motion perfected by now. It drove Zuko crazy. When she felt he was sufficiently lubed she started started to thrust into him, the dick wasn't only only longer but wider too, so she went slower than usually to let him get adjusted. As soon as she felt he could take it she picked up speed, rapidly. His soft, methodical moans turned into loud, sporadic ones. 

Zuko gripped the sheets tightly, it hurt a lot but in a good way. He felt a strong tug on his ponytail "AHH!" He shouted out, hearing a small laugh in response.

"I've always wanted to do that" she said, smiling. Mai reached around Zuko and started to jack him off. She spoke softly into his ear. "If you cum before I say to, I'm gonna punish you.."

Zuko struggled for what felt like forever. Mai loved it and to be honest with herself she wanted to punish him a bit. It was really fun watching him squirm. Zuko came, all over Mai's hand, she sighed gently and pulled out.

"M-Mai I..." He tried to speak but she sushed him. She held out her hand and he licked it until it was clean. He knew the drill by now. She bent him over her lap and started to spank him. He counted them quietly as he was told. They stopped at 30, she thought it was appropriate. She kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Zuzu" she said, climbing into bed.

"Night Mai." He followed her and they spooned, Zuko being the little spoon, obviously.


	2. Azula X Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai calls Azula in to satisfy his.. needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: incest, very rough sex, spanking, choking

Ozai had certain.. requirements for Azula, especially after Ursa, 'left'. It'd been 10 years since the war ended, the Fire Nation was as powerful as it'd ever been. Ozai had passed laws allowing a lot more leniance when it came to relationship and marriage laws.

Azula was in her room. Reading a novel, when she was summoned into Ozai's quarters. She knew the drill, she understood why he was calling her at 11 pm on a Tuesday night.

She entered her room and Ozai was laying there, naked on his bed. Stroking his cock, he was watching the door. Azula entered, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She walked over to him and climbed onto the bed, she was only in her underwear, she kneeled between his legs. She took him in her mouth, bobbing up and down almost rythmically. She reached her hand into her panties and began to touch herself, moaning and gagging.

Ozai soon sat up, grabbing her roughly by the hair, causing her let out a groan. He kissed her and touched her slim, muscular body. He groped her breasts and her ass, stripping what little she had left.

He pushed her down, a little violently but she didn't protest, she rather enjoyed their trysts to be honest. He had a slew of weird kinks and fetishes. He choked her, spanked her, tied her up, the whole nine yards. This time though, he started off simple, he started to squeeze her neck, tightly, she began to go red and he let go. He repeated throughout their encounter. She was always at a shortness of breath. It excited her. He pushed into her pussy, he moved his hand down from her neck, which was marked with a bright red hand print, that was gonna last a while. He sucked on one of her breasts while his hand toyed with the other. 

Azula started to regain a steady breath rate. Ozai thrusted in and out harder and harder. His stamina was honestly commendable, he never slowed or faltered at all. He called her degrading names, bitch, slut, whore the usual. 

Now, Azula wouldn't usually be the one to just sit there and take it, so she thought it appropriate to get one back. Occasionally between the "OZAI!"s and moans she might slip in a Zuko or Iroh to make him made, this only made him mad, and when he got mad he got brutal and sometimes you just need to be spanked hard while your manipulative father fucks you up the ass. So she did.

At the worst possible time, while Ozai was going back to choking her, she said it. She shouted out, slightly muffled by the pressure on her throat, "ZUKO!", She moaned as Ozai briefly squeezed a bit too hard, he may have broken something but she wasn't too concerned it'd probably get better, hopefully...

Anyway, Ozai promptly pulled out, he didn't speak, he wasn't very talkative but his look, it said everything he was trying to say.

Without a word she turned over, showing him her bare ass. He then grabbed a fistfull of her hair, pulling hard, he entered her ass, earning a loud groan. He spanked her hard, like really hard, like leave a bright mark on her ass on the first time hard, then he did it again, and again, and again, she didn't know if it'd ever stop.

Eventually though it did end. Her ass and throat bright red, he ass was filled to brim with cum and she was fucking exhausted. She snuggled up to him, quietly. He didn't protest but he never embraced it. "I love you" Azula mumbled, falling asleep soon after.


	3. Azula X Katara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara tried to do some spying on the Fire Nation but Azula finds her and decides to take care of her in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Prison Sex, gags, blindfolding, ropes

Katara was in the heart of the Fire Nation. Doing some research. Atleast that was the plan, unfortunately for her Azula recognised her.

"Hello.. water girl" She didn't actually know Katara's name.

"My name is Katara!" The found out girl snapped. 

"Well then. Karata, I advise you come without making a fuss... Or things are going to end very... very badly for you." Azula laughed.

Katara didn't have much of a choice, she was surrounded by fire benders. She complied, following Azula to the dungeons where she was promptly tied up. 

She was here maybe 2 days before Azula came back to her. Katara assumed it was to get information but... it wasn't, Azula was having "weird feelings" as she put it "towards other girls" and Katara was going to be her muse.

Katara was in a small cell, maybe 6 by 6 foot wide, a mattress with a pillow and blanket, a small sink and a toilet and 1 small hole, not even wide enough to get your arm through for day light.

Azula wore her very formal, fancy attire as usual, she locked the door behind her and had a small bag. Katara was in her prison overalls, but not for long. Azula approached Katara, shoving her up against a wall, kissing her rather roughly. She took off Katara's overalls. Azula seemed unsure with what she was doing. Like she hadn't done it before, or atleast not much.

Azula let her hair down and Katara would be lying if she said it wasn't really fucking hot. She went to the bag, it looked like she was getting something but it was apparent that she was trying to compose herself. 

Azula took some handcuffs out, cuffing Katara, "This is for both our safety." She stated, a bit more confident in herself. She took off Katara's panties, then trying to take off her bra realised she already cuffed so she merely tore it off in a minor fit of panic, not trying to lose control.

Katara kind of found it adorable, it was very weird and fucked up but it was still kind of adorable. She watched Azula closely, waiting for what she would do next. Azula seemed like she was perhaps stalling, to figure out what to do next.

Azula began to strip. First her armour, which she wore so often Katara wouldn't be surprised is she wore it to bed, then her shoes, shirt, trousers and lastly her underwear too. Katara estimated that Azula must've been the most exposed she had ever been, both physically and emotionally.

Azula's body was much more in shape than Katara's, Katara was fit, healthy, in shape, probably the best in Team Avatar but Azula, she had a six pack, she had muscles, she looked like she crush your entire head with one hand and it was turned Katara on. 

Their was a silence, an uncomfortable one, so Azula did the first thing that came to mind, she pushed Katara to her knees. "Eat.. me out." She hesitantly commanded, Katara complied, her secret rendezvous' with Suki had gotten her quite good. 

Azula grabbed a fistfull of Katara's hair, moaning a bit as Katara tongue-fucked her. She used her free hand to play with her breasts, giving Katara no attention at all.

Katara stopped after a while, to catch her breath because I mean she really went at it. Katara decided to push her hand and spoke, "Do you know what your doing, princess?" She sort of teased, and as much as Azula wanted to lash out, she couldn't. She was in way too deep.

Katara stood up, kissing her. "I can show you? If you uncuff me~' she smiled. Leaving Azula to think, she thought for a while, it wasn't really that long but it sure felt like it. 

A soft klink sound was made as the cuffs his the floor and Katara's hands started to run up Azula's sides. She kissed Azula, taking charge of their affair.

She took the bag a looked in it, along with the aforementioned handcuffs Azula had a dildo, gag, blindfold and some rope. Katara took the handcuffs, cuffing Azula's hands behind her back and pushing her against the wall. Azula let out a groan. "I am the princess of the Fire Nation you cannot treat me like this"

Katara sushed her, "You wanna learn, princess?" Azula just nodded. She didn't have a witty comeback or a diss, she just.. nodded.

Katara guided Azula's hand up and down her body, Azula looked embrassed when Katara moved Azula's hands to her tits. "They feel good right?" 

Azula nodded "yea your uh, your boobs are really cool..." She gulped and sort of fumbled around with them, she squeezed them, pinched her nipples, sucked on them, sometimes it made Katara giggle and sometimes it made her moan.

Katara moved her own hands to Azula's crotch. Slipping two of he fingers in and grabbing Azula's full attention, whatever poor excuse for first base Azula was doing before was done and gone.

Katara wanted to have a little fun, so she decided to push one of her feet into Azula's face and Azula just took it, hell she opened her mouth and sucked on her toes, she was in a jail cell for two days so it wasn't exactly a gourmet dish but it was exactly the kind of revenge that Katara wanted.

Katara laughed a little, pulling out her toes. She didn't want to make Azula uncomfortable to the point where she called it off, then her plan would be ruined. Azula, someone who the day before was a psychopathic maniac to Katara, was a whimpering, toe sucking little slut, about to be gagged and blind folded.

After Katara made sure she couldn't see or speak at all before continuing, she touched her body, making her shiver and squirm, not even remotely sexual parts like her arms or stomach. Then she took the dildo and started to fuck her slowly, very slowly, then she got faster, and faster, and faster until she was practically screaming through the gag. Azula had her first orgasm that day, and her first prisoner escape, after she came, in her exhaustion, Katara took the opportunity to tie her up further with rope, leave the room and lock her in there for someone to find. It drove Azula crazy, and she vowed to get payback on Katara.


	4. Zuko X Kyoshi Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko recruited the Kyoshi Warriors for defense, to protect him, but he had some ulterior motives too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all rlly gave me 1K views in less than a day wow, thanks, I don't deserve this?? But here's a longer ig???,
> 
> Kinks: brief master/slave play, brief pet play, praise, degradation, rope bondage, polyarmory, cheating, cunnilingus

Zuko spent a long time vetting gaurd groups, it was a long, arduous process but he chose the Kyoshi Warriors, a little bit of it might've been his sympathy towards Ty Lee for everything she had been through but they were also really fucking hot and 4 out of 5 of them were not only willing but offered to suck his dick mid-interview. 

All except Suki, who was the only spoken for member, but he only saw this as a challenge. Zuko and the Warriors had an agreement, they'd get to live it up in the high class fire nation society, Zuko had protection from enemies and they all got to have great sex.

The different Warriors were into different things, one of them was really into petplay, another one age play, Ty Lee was into a lot of ropes and bondage but Suki was an enigma. He needed a plan.

He was walking around his bedroom, a leash in hand. It connected to a collar around one of the Warriors necks. She was rubbing against his leg, Zuko enjoyed it it was calm. Relaxing. He ruffled her hair and knelt down. "I think we're done for today, babygirl" he smiled, and after whining and the threaten of punishment, she left to her room, after they put away all the gear and he kissed her.

Soon after there was a knock on the door, it was Suki. "Fire Lord Zuko, We need to have our weekly discussion about the security of the Fire Nation?"

Zuko thought for a moment, "It's a bit late, isn't it, Suki?" He said, looking out the window, moon high in the sky.

Suki responded quickly "Well you were uhm.. indisposed all day..." She was blushing a little bit.

Zuko smirked "Are you sure that's the only reason you wanted to see me?" He took a step towards her.

Suki didn't move a muscle. "Zuko, I have Sokka.." she said avoiding eye contact.

Zuko tilted her head up towards him. "All you have to do is tell me to stop.." Their faces were inches apart.

Suki was silent. She was shaking, trembling.

Zuko spoke again, "or you can tell me to kiss you, and you'll have the best night of your life so far?" 

Suki broke her silence, "so far?" 

He put his hands on her hips, "I always aim to improve." He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "One word Suki. Yes? Or no?"

There was a long silence, "yes..." She whispered.

Zuko kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. He smiled and shortly after pulled away. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked, hopeful

Suki nodded "yes.." there was an ounce of shame in her voice. She loved it. There was that spark that the stories talked about. It was wonderful. "Can we do more?"

Zuko nodded, "how much have you done?" He asked her, bringing her to the bed.

She thought "not much.. Sokka doesn't like doing anything more than missionary." She sounded frustrated.

Zuko thought. "Okay. What do you want to do?" He was already undressing.

Suki hadn't thought about it that much. "Uhm, I don't know. Can't you just uh, do stuff that's like not too wild and I'll tell you if I want you to stop?"

Zuko nodded and pulled her into his lap, he undressed her slowly, kissing her, whispering words of praise. He then pushed her onto the bed and changed his tone. He ordered her around and she loved it. So much. Suki went from the strongest person she knew to a whimpering mess, getting her hair pulled. Zuko spanked her, pulled her hair, called her a bitch and a whore and like an hour ago she would've slapped him but now it just turned her on.

Suki felt him enter her pussy, it felt amazing, everything he said, everything he did brought her closer and closer to climax, until she came, Suki thought she knew what an orgasm was but she had no idea at all until now. It was euphoria, she collapsed on his bed, filled with his seed. "I'm a terrible person" she whispered quietly. 

Zuko tucked her in and cuddled her "No you're not."

This began a series of encounters from them, atleast once a day they did it, and they did it hard. They became even better friends, thick as thieves. Ty Lee approached Zuko a few days later, "Zuuukoooo... It's been so long why won't you touch me." She pouted Zuko sighed, "it's been 2 days, Ty Lee, do you want me to play with you?" She nodded quickly and smiled. "I'm not gonna hold back at all" he smiled but it didn't throw her off. She ran to the room and stripped quickly, Zuko followed and stripped as well. Zuko began to tie her up with rope and he tied tightly. She could barely move. But then Suki barged into his room, bordering tears he was very shocked. "Is everything okay, Suki?"

She stammered through her words "me and Sokka.. we were uh, having sex.. like normal ya know? And then I uh, I moaned your name not his! Now he's mad at me and he keeps asking questions and I-" 

Zuko hugged her, tightly, for a long time. In pure silence. "It's okay.." he spoke. "I'm here for you"

Suki didn't say anything for a while. "Zuko? Can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna go home.." she asked.

He nodded. "Yea, of course Suki." He took her to the bed, where he had forgotten Ty Lee was.

"Hi guys, uh. What's up?" Ty Lee said, a bit embarrassed seem as she was naked and tied up with ropes and Suki was clearly had a moment. "I would love to give you guys a moment but I'm a little.. tied up.. haha, seriously though can you untie me, Zuzu?" 

Zuko nodded and did, "Sorry about this, Ty Lee... I'll make it up to you next time" he kissed her and she left.

Suki was sitting in Zukos bed, huggimg a pillow. "Zuko?" She asked

"Yes?" He replied, sitting beside her and kissing her cheek.

"This Sokka thing is.. making me kind of horny." She mumbled

Zuko nodded, "want me to pleasure you, babygirl?" He kissed her cheek. To which she nodded. Zuko went under the covers, and went between her legs, he took off her trousers and underwear and started to eat her out, something Sokka never did, he thought it was gross.

She gripped the pillow harder and moaned into it. Zuko continued for a while, right up until she climaxed, and then he cuddled her, and comforted her. He didn't ask for anything in return, he just let her sleep and held her close.

The next morning Suki woke up to breakfast in bed, "I thought you needed it" Zuko said, smiling at her and getting back beside her. As she ate he asked her a question. "How fluid is your sexuality?" He asked her.

"You mean like.. do I like girls?" She was a bit confused. Zuko nodded and she thought for a bit, considering it. "...Yes, I think so. Why do you ask?"

Zuko looked rather happy, "I met Ty Lee this morning, and she suggested we have a three some." 

Suki laughed a bit. "I would love to, Zuko" she said, finishing up her meal

"Take a week, Suki. Please. Figure this out with Sokka, you might be hot as fuck, but I do still need my gaurd on top of her game. Yea?" Zuko suggested

Suki wanted to protest, that she didn't need it, that she could just throw herself into her work, but Zuko wasn't interested. He spoke again, "you're always so good at following orders, baby. Follow this one too." He kissed her "One week, that's it, take a break and sort yourself out." 

She sighed nodded, "okay. I'll take a week, what should I do about Sokka?" She asked him.

He stood up, "whatever you think is right. You can stay with him if you'd like, it's not like we're exactly exclusive." He let out a small laugh and kissed her forehead. "But know I love you Suki, so much." He took her empty plate and left the room. Leaving Suki alone in the room to think.


	5. Zuko X Kyoshi Warriors Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets more assertive with the now more experienced Suki and Ty Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said one shots but I really liked this one and it was getting long so
> 
> Kinks: Master/Slave Play, worship, oral sex, spanking, anal, cum eating, public Humiliation

Zuko was in his room when Suki and Ty Lee entered. Suki had just gotten out of her relationship with Sokka, she was devoting her body only to Zuko, and the other Kyoshi Warriors when Zuko told them to do stuff. The day was winding down and their new job was just beginning. 

Zuko pit a collar around their necks. "Who are my good girls?" He smiled.

"We are!!" They beamed. The two were at his will for the whole night. 

He ordered them around for a while, simple stuff, it started with stripping at first, then making out. He stripped too, pushing them to the bed rather roughly. The two kept making out, getting more and more sexual until Zuko joined in. He became their focus, the moment he layed with them they started to worship his body. 

They moved to his crotch, Suki taking in his shaft and Ty Lee working on her preferred part of the genitals, his balls, he sucked on them and played with them.

He smiled and after a short while ordered them to stop, he didn't want to finish too early. They got on their hands and knees as told. He started to spank them. "Whose your Fire Lord?" He asked

"You, Lord Zuko!" They both responded.

He kept spanking them for a bit, but he stopped. "Who deserves to take my cock tonight?" He asked, to which he heard a chorus of "ME ME I DO FUCK ME PLEASE"

So he had to find a tie breaker, whoever take the most paddlings can take his cock, the loser has to eat the left overs.

He went on and on, paddling harder and harder until Suki gave in. She called it quits. "I can't.." she whimpered. 

Zuko kissed her and smiled, "you did so good, babygirl, but a deals a deal." She nodded and stood up, getting on her knees, to watch Zuko and Ty Lee.

Zuko began to fuck Ty Lee's ass, in and out, in and out. She wasn't satisfied with just that though, he pulled her hair, spanked her more until he came in her ass.

Suki, ate his cum, at first it seemed kind of gross but when he tried it, it was pretty great. Ty Lee's ass tasted great.

He smiled, and was exhausted, but Ty Lee and Suki weren't at all. They begged and begged for more and more until he caved, he couldn't fuck them though, so he decided to appeal to another one of their shared kinks. Public Humiliation. He put leashes on their collars and left the room, walking the naked girls around the castle, nearly asleep as they crawled behind him.


	6. Mai X Zuko X Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:Voyeurism, cum eating

Mai was always 'the weird girl', she had trouble expressing herself. She never felt the need to but by the time she and Zuko got serious with each other she didn't even know how to. 

Mai and Zuko had their fetishes, like everyone but it was never something they talked about. Mai liked to watch sex, even more so than having it. You see back when she ran with Azula and Ty Lee, the other two girls were in a relationship and Mai often snuck out of her tent to watch them get it on, and very soon after she found herself not being able to get off unless she was watching other people having sex.

Then came Zuko, she loved him so much even if she didn't say it enough but she just couldn't get off normally and she could tell Zuko was enjoying it as much if she wasn't feeling good. So she sat him down and they had a chat.

It was a long chat, she told him everything, "so Zuzu... How do you feel?" She asked

He thought for a little while "I wanna do whatever makes you happy" he said, smiling, holding her hand and kissing her. "So.. you want to like.. bring a third person into our relationship?" He asked.

She nodded, "uh, yea. I guess I do." She said, "do you have anyone in mind?" She asked him, smiling a little.

He thought again, "I don't think so, not at the moment I guess, do you?"

Mai laughed a little, "come on Zuko, I've seen the way you look at Suki when you don't think I'm looking.." 

Zuko blushed a bit, "I.. Mai, I can't ask Suki to do that she's the head of my gaurd..." 

"You want her, Zuzu, and It'd make us both really happy..." She said, "I'll go with you to ask her if you want..." 

Zuko sighed, "you're sure you want this, Mai?' he asked her. She nodded quickly and he stood up. "No time like the present I guess..." 

The two looked around the castle, Suki was doing her rounds so it took a little while. "Morning Zuko, Hello Mai" she smiled.

Zuko stood there quietly, panicking until Mai nudged him forward."Suki, Mai and I were talking and we were wondering if you would like to uhm.. join our relationship?" He wanted to jump out a window

Suki was really taken aback by this like she thought he wanted to talk about security or invite her to a formal banquet because she's like the head of security but this, totally out of left field. "Zuko.. I.."

Mai spoke up, "you don't have to decide now, take as long as you need." 

Suki nodded, "I'll uh, get back to you. I need to finish my rounds" she walked off quickly.

Mai spoke first, "I think that went well all things considered.." She nodded to herself "I'm gonna go uh, grab breakfast" she walked off, letting out a loud sigh of relief when she rounded the corner. 

Suki spent the rest of the day thinking about this decision, she was just asked by the Fire Lord to join their relationship. I mean Zuko and Mai were hot, and they were awesome, and she hadn't gotten any in a long time, she practically got consumed by her work she deserved a break. 

She made a decision. That night she knocked on their bedroom door. "Hey, guys." She said nervously. "I made a decision..." She walked in.

Zuko and Mai were just laying in bed, vibing. "Oh, what do think?" Mai asked.

"Uhm, it'd be an honour if you guys would let me join your relationship or whatever.." she kind of trailed off towards the end of the sentence.

They both smiled, making a space between them. "You wanna get in?" Mai laughed a bit.

Suki was already in her pajamas, green and white stripes she brought from the earth kingdom. She got between them and felt their arms wrap around her.

They talked for a while, Mai disclosed the reason they brought Suki into their bed. Suki was very cool with it, initially Mai was just gonna sit back and watch, but after some begging from Suki she said that she would occasionally join in. 

They're chat Suki and Zuko a bit hot and bothered, and so it made Mai horny too. Suki reached into Zuko pants, she started to jack him off slowly. He let of quiet moans and reached hand into her pants, fingering her.

Mai watched them, reaching into her own pants to touch herself. "Can you kiss?" She let out a soft moan.

They kissed, a little hesitantly, "you're really good at this.." Suki said, smiling.

Zuko picked up his speed, "thanks... So are you.." they kissed again.

Mai was loving this, this was the best time she had had in months.

Suki pulled her hand away, moving down to Zuko's waist, she stripped her pants and panties off and slowly sat on his cock, it was slid down on it until it wall all in. Then she started to move up and down, bouncing on it. 

Mai's breath hitched, her free hand moved up towards her breasts, toying with her nipples. She was already close to cumming.

Zuko was having the time of his life. "Suki.. I'm so close' he said, trying not to cum inside her because it's rude to do that with out warning, you know.

Suki bit her lip, "cum inside me.." she moaned out.

Zuko filled her with his cum, slowly started to catch his breath. Suki climbed off of him and laid on the bed, Mai came very soon after before getting between Suki's legs, licking the cum out of her. "Thank you.." she said, sighing to herself.

Suki played with her hair. "My pleasure, Mai.." she kissed Mai's cheek and fell asleep.


	7. Suki/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's leadership was getting out of hand so Suki, as the chief of defence, does what can to make sure he knows his place and doesn't start a second war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Femdom, spanking, chastity cage, denial, edging, anal fingering, cum eating, teasing, foot worship, ass eating, collaring, exhibitionism, bullying, humiliation.
> 
> I got a bit carried away at the end lmao-

Zuko was stood Infront of the massive assembly of fire nation citizens, he was addressing them as he did regularly. Keeping them up to date on the politics of the nation. What wasn't regular about this was what's was underneath his clothing.

Suki had the responsibility of being the head of defence for the whole fire nations and part of that responsibility was making sure another ear doesn't happen and Zuko was starting to get quite an ego, he wanted more land for the fire nation, and he saw only one was to do that, the same way Sozin, Azulon and Ozai did it. Now Zuko wasn't a bad person, but when a leader is pushed so far they start to push back.

Suki couldn't let this happen, she knew how the other nations would react. The fire nation would be wiped out by the water tribes and earth kingdoms, so she had to put Zuko back into his place, he started to be dismissive of her suggestions entirely and she needed him to listen to her. So she took control the best way she knew how, sex, well it was sex or fighting him and you can't really fight the firelord.

So that what she did, only a few days before where our story began. By now Zuko was, undeniably, her bitch. He did exactly as she told and in those few days the fire nations relations with the other nations had began to improve.

Right now Zuko was stood there, he had a cold metal cage on his dick, one Suki had Toph make for her personally. As well as a dildo, in his ass. He finished addressing the nation, turning Suki and going inside, away from prying eyes. 

Suki kissed his cheek, "you did soo good babyboy..." She smiled pulling him to her quarters. "I'm proud of you.." she said, undressing him.

Zuko blushed, he was so exposed. "Thanks, Suki.." he mumbled, feeling her pull the dildo out of his ass.

"I think you earned a reward, Zuzu..." She smiled, unlocking the cage and taking it off. His cock sprung right up. It had been nearly a week since it was put on and Suki had been edging him the entire time.

Suki started to jack him off slowly, "You can cum whenever you want, Zuko... but you better make it count it won't be happening for a while." She smiled, kissing his neck and using her free hand finger his ass. 

Zuko whimpered, "Suki..." He gasped, to go from nothing to all this stimulation was overwhelming, he came into her hand in no more than a minute.

"Awe, come on Zuko, you couldn't last any longer?" She giggled, putting her cum covered hand to his mouth. "Eat up." She smiled.

He reluctantly started to lick her hand until it was clean. Avoiding eye contact the whole time.

She smiled, "So, Zuko. What have we learned this week?" She asked, sitting on the bed, stripping down.

He thought for a moment, "Never declare war on the other nations unless they provoke me first." He said, semi-confidently and kneeling on the floor next to her.

She nodded, ruffling his hair, "Correct, Zuzu." She smiled, she had taught him well so far. She pushed him with her foot, "you know what to do, baby.." she put her foot in her face.

Zuko took her toes in her mout, kissing them and licking her feet, he worshipped her feet, it was one of things that he really enjoyed. She used her other foot to play with her dick and balls, she came very close starting to hurt him but didn't, the night was young she had time to do whatever she wanted.

Suki pulled her feet away, she pat her leg and he bent over it, quietly. She spanked him, "who's your master?" She asked, spanking him again.

"You are!" He said, squirming a bit. "You're my master.."

She spanked him again, "and what are you?" Another hand hit his ass.

"I'm.. I'm a bad boy who needed to learn his place..." He replied, flinching at the next spanking.

"You're a very bad boy.." she smiled, spanking him. "And what do bad boys get?"

"They get spankings and punishments..'' he said quietly.

She nodded and sat him up after spanking him one last time. "Do you deserve to be punished more, Zuko?"

Zuko thought for a short while, "I think so... I want to be the best fire lord and if I want to do that I need to be put in my place. So yes, Miss Suki.." he hesitated "p.. please punish me more." 

She smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're very brave, Zuzu." She went over to a small chest, bending over, exposing her bare ass to him as she looked through her toys.

"Like what you see?" She said, shaking her ass a bit.

"I.. uh, I'm sorry.." he said, looking away.

She walked to him, tossing the toys to the side, "do you wanna taste it? Or do you want to fuck it?.. I'll give you this one chance to be the dom, to do whatever you want to me... Or to continue submitting to me and being my bitch... Forever." She smiled

Zuko gulped, looking up at her. "I.. I wanna submit to you. Forever." He said. "I love you." He whispered.

"That's so sweet.." she smiled, "lie down." Suki did love him, she loved him a lot that why she did this to him but she wouldn't say it, it'd kill the illusion of her being the dominatrix putting him in his place, she would tell him later, after they'd finished for the night, during their cuddles.

He laid on his back and slowly lowered her ass onto his face, "pinch my leg if you think you're gonna pass out." She said, "dig in.." she smiled.

Zuko started to eat her ass, and it was fucking good. He lick her ass and stuck his tongue in, it was very rough and unfocused, nothing like what Suki was used to but in a way it was even better, she even moaned, something she hadn't let herself do Infront of Zuko. 

She felt the pinch and got up, "enjoy that, babyboy?' she asked, kissing him, briefly.

He nodded, "yes, ma'am.." Zuko replied, smiling and sitting up, catching his breath.

She went and picked up her bundle of toys. "What first, what first.." she thought. Suki picked up the cock cage, "I suppose this comes first." She said, going to his crotch, unfortunately though he was rock hard. "Hm." She stood up, "I'm gonna let you cool off, no touching yourself." She ordered, "I'll be back in a moment."

Suki put on a robe, leaving the room. Zuko looked at his crotch, thinking of the most disturbing things to turn him off and it worked. He grew softer and out the cage on himself, locking it just before she came in. Suki took the key and bid it in the room once he closed his eyes. "Now we can begin." 

Suki collared him. The collar had a little disk on the front, it had 'Suki's' engraved on it. "You're being so good for me, sweetie.." she smiled. 

He smiled "Thank you.." his breath was unsteady, he was nervous, almost everyday she did something new, that he'd never even heard of before to him.

She smiled, "this is my favourite part.." she held up a pair of red, laced panties, "I got your favourite colour." She smiled as he put them on. 

Finally, she put a leash on him, attaching it to his collar, but here was her pièce de résistance, she pulled the leash roughly. "We're going for a walk." 

Zuko's face fell, they'd never been quiet but he never thought they'd ever leave the room. He gulped "a.. a walk?"

She nodded, "don't worry.. everyone knows already, I told them on my walk..." She giggled. "They can't wait to see their fire lord like this... Don't worry, they won't tell anyone. You're dirty little secret is safe.' she smiled.

He nodded, "okay.." he stood up and felt the collar drag him towards the door.

They left the room and walked around the building, meeting many people who looked weirded out, people who giggled or laughed at him, called him a slut or a whore. This turned him on so much, it was the most erotic thing they'd ever done together.

At one point they ran into Ty Lee, on her rounds, "Zuko, I always knew you were a weirdo." She teased, her and Suki layed into him, they called him a whore, a slut, a dirty little bastard, and not long after, a sticky patch formed in Zuko' panties. The two girls laughed, ordering him to take off his panties and stuff them in his mouth, he did as told and walked back to his room like that, with Suki. She took off everything, except for the cage and tossed the panties in the wash basket. "Remind me to punish you tomorrow for cumming, Zuzu.." she said said, spooning him.

"Yes ma'am.." he said, yawning.

"I love you, too" she smiled, "so much." She kissed the back of his head.


	8. Zuko/Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka has to punish Zuko for misbehaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: crossdressing, punishment, Dom/Sub, cum eating

Zuko was annoying Sokka all day. He had stolen his hoodie, wouldn't leave him alone to do his work and 'accidentally' drank all of his coffee, 4 times.

Sokka slammed his laptop shut, "Zuko.. I swear to God." He said, trying not to get angry, to let Zuko win.

Zuko looked up at him, innocently as he could possibly look. "What's wrong, Sokka?" He asked, smiling.

Sokka out the laptop aside, "How have you lived this long pissing people off so easily."

Zuko shrugged, snuggling up to Sokka, "It works doesn't it.. I've got your undivided attention, don't I?" He was delighted with himself.

Sokka laughed a bit, "Sure that's a good thing, Zuzu?" He asked him, standing up, lifting Zuko and throwing him over his shoulder.

Zuko squirmed, "hey! Put me down!" He ordered, slamming his fist into Sokka' back.

Sokka just laughed and started to carry him upstairs, "Come on, Zuko, you know you don't get to make demands when you're being being punished." He walked into their bedroom, tossing Zuko on the bed.

"P.. punished?" He gulped, "I don't think I need to be like, punished maybe just uh spank me a few times or.. or just take my phone! We don't have to make a whole thing out of it." He pleaded.

Sokka shook his head, "Too late, babyboy" he sat down, "though I'll spank you anyway... You've been due a punishment for a while now..." He pulled Zuko over his knee, making Zuko squirm more, trying to wriggle his way out. "Zuko what're you gonna if you get free, huh? Run away? You live here I'm gonna get you eventually, don't I?''

Zuko laid still, accepting what was coming to him. "Don't go too hard.." 

Sokka pulled of Zuko's jeans, tossing them to the floor, then pulled off Zuko's panties, lastly came the hoodie, he didn't have a shirt on underneath, he claimed he was too cold but wouldn't take off Sokka's hoodie.

He spanked Zuko, "how many should I do? 5..." He spanked him again, "10?..." Another one, "Maybe 20? Or 30?" 

Zuko whimpered "How about no more..." He asked

Sokka kept spanking him, soo he got to 5, 5 turned to 10 and 10 turned to 20, Zukos ass was steadily turning a bright red. "Come on, Zuko. Say it.."

Zuko sniffled, "I'm a bad boy.. who deserves to be punished." He said, quietly.

Sokka spanked him, "Louder, baby"

Zuko spoke louder, "I'm a bad boy who deserves to be punished!" 

Sokka smiled, "good.." he sat Zuko up on his lap.

"Are we done?.." he asked, burying his face into Sokka's neck.

Sokka laughed, "do you promise to be good?" He asked.

Zuko just nodded. "I will.."

Sokka smiled and kissed his head, "Then I suppose we are, Zuko.. I'll let you off easy this time"

Zuko smiled, "Thank you.." 

Sokka wasn't quite satisfied though, he moved his hand down to Zuko's crotch. "I think you enjoyed it more than you're letting on, Zuzu." He gripped Zuko's dick, moving his hand up and down slowly.

Zukos let out brief moans, "Sokka.. it feels so good.." he mumbled.

Sokka used his free hand to lower his trousers, taking off his underwear. "You know what feels better?" He asked, taking his hand off of Zuko's dick.

Zuko bit his lip "you wanna fuck me?" He giggled "I dunnoz you've been out of the game a while.." Zuko teased.

Sokka turned them around, pushing Zuko on his back and climbing over him, "It's been a week.." he said, kissing Zuko.

"A week of torture." Zuko smiled up at him.

"Do we have condoms?" Sokka asked, kissing his neck.

"I don't wanna use a condom, i wanna feel you cum inside of me..." He said.

Sokka pushed into Zuko, slowly. "You feel so good." He said, steadily gaining speed.

Zuko moaned out, feeling Sokka's hard cock push in and out of him, he gained speed even faster, soon he was slamming into Zuko's ass. "ZUKO!"

Sokka filled Zuko with his cum, and the Zuko came too, covering his stomach. Sokka picked it up with his finger, pushing it into Zuko's mouth, "Clean it.."

Zuko sucked in his finger. "Good boy.. why can't you follow orders all the time?" He asked.

Zuko smiled, "because you like punishing me more than rewarding me~"


	9. Zuko X Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Azula had a last minute change of heart? Paid her repercussions and co-ruled the throne with Zuko? Who's child becomes the heir, could it still be both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Impregnation, incest, oral sex, anal sex, pregnant sex, facials, cum eating

"Zuzu!" Azula smiled as Zuko walked past. She was the co-ruler of the Fire Nation with him. She had a last minute change of heart, and even though no one wanted to admit it, the information she supplied was imperative to Aang's success defeating the fire lord.

She used this to her advantage, got out of jail time, even rose to her rightful place. Sitting on the throne of the Fire Nation, or atleast one of them, however, Zuko and Azula were in their late twenties, if they wanted to have children and if they wanted to have an heirs before they were too old they needed to have them soon.

There was an argument though, which of their children would get the throne, Azula's or Zuko's? They couldn't settle, until now atleast. Azula had a compromise for them. "I know how we can both have children in the throne!" She said proudly.

"How?" He asked, "Keep two people on the throne?" He didn't look up from his writing.

"No, that'll never work. Don't be absurd Zuko." She scoffed. "We have a child together." She said.

"Azula.. Is that the best idea?" He asked, setting down the pen.

"Of course, Zuko. Why not? We are both powerful and beautiful, our child will be amazing!" 

Zuko thought, "How did you come to this decision?.."

Azula didn't speak for a little while, "It's just logic, Zuko. It solves all of our problems."

Zuko walked towards her, "Is that the only reason?" 

Azula took a step back, "well, I've seen the way you look at me. You know, you're constantly checking out my tits and my ass and.."

He cut her off, "Oh, and you don't do the same?"

Azula was not at all prepared for this. She stammered, "Well, I.. you see.."

Zuko kissed her, "Are you sure you want my baby?" He asked

Azula nodded, "It was my idea, after all..." She snapped out of her trance, "but we can't just get married.. that would be scandalous... We need to marry first."

Zuko nodded, "well of course, Azula.." he laughed a bit "Just for the scandal, though, right? Nothing else?"

Azula shook her head, "No.. of course not." She took a step back, "I'll make all of the arrangements, just uhm.. go see a tailor get a suit."

Azula left, going to her bedroom. Kissing Zuko turned her on so much, so did the thought of carrying his baby. She pushed her hand into her panties, fingering herself, she moaned loudly, she moaned Zuko's name loudly. Something Zuko heard because their rooms sat right beside eachother. Zuko dropped his pants, starting to jack off to Azula's moans. Something that wasn't totally foreign to him.

Zuko and Azula didn't do anything for a few months, to avoid the scandal but eventually the wedding came. Azula had her bridesmaids, Mai, Ty Lee, Toph and Suki help her embrace her more feminine side, she had a very pretty dress, it was red, as was custom for a Fire Nation wedding.

Zuko and his groomsmen, Aang, Sokka, Iroh and his grooms woman, Katara got his suit, simple, red suit with a white shirt underneath. 

They exchanged their I do's and the next day their honeymoon began, they had left Iroh in charge for the time they were gone, they were on Ember Island. In the beach house they used to frequent as children.

Azula had timed the wedding very specifically so that she was ovulating during their honeymoon, so she would have the best chance of bearing Zuko's kids.

They were doing this for children but also for pleasure, they spent the ship ride over discussing what they would and would not do because consent matters more than making babies.

Zuko lifted Azula bridal style, causing her to giggle, this shocked them both. Azula had never once giggled in her entire life. "Azula, are you feeling okay?" He teased, walking to the master bedroom.

Azula blushed, something she also didn't do often. "Shut up.."

Zuko threw her on the bed and they both started to undress. Azula had some beautiful red lingerie. She had bought it specifically for today. "Do you like it?.."

He climbed on top of her, "I love it.'' he kissed up and down her body leaving hickeys all over her. He took off her bra and panties, playing with her breasts, sucking on her nipples.

He pushed his cock into her pussy, pushing in and pulling out and a slow, steady pace. 

This didn't satisfy Azula for long though, "faster.." she moaned, kissing him. He picked up speed and she spoke again, "pull my hair" she moaned out and he did as told, pulling on her hair, hard.

He picked up speed quickly, pulling her hair, kissing her neck. It was everything they both imagined and so much more. As he filled her up with his cum she came as well.

Now one thing about the Fire Nation royalty that wasn't well know was how taboo sex was, it was for procreation and procreation only, now initially they thought they fell into that, they were having their fun but it was was to make babies, however as the days went by over their 2 week holiday it became less procreational, they still had plenty of vaginal sex but the Azula would blow him or Zuko would eat her out, then they tried anal and it was just as good if not better than vaginal sex.

Azula and Zuko did it a lot, nearly constantly it was quite impressive how much they did it. It got to a point where they didn't have to ask, For example.

Zuko woke up one morning, holding Azula close to him, he moved her trousers and panties out of the way and pushed his cock into her ass, he reached around, taking one of her breasts into his hand and kissing her neck.

She woke up and smiled, letting out a soft moan, "you couldn't wake me up first?" She asked, reaching her hands towards her crotch.

Zuko kissed her neck, "Are you complaining? I can always stop?" 

"No!" She said quickly, "Never stop.." she said as she felt her ass fill up with his cum.

She turned around and kissed him, "you know, Ozai would be so disappointed in us." She smiled

Zuko laughed a little, "then we're doing something right" he kissed her and got up. "I think it's my turn to make breakfast again.." he said

She looked up at him, "you're the best..." 

After their honeymoon they went to the castle waterhealer. Waterhealers had the special abilities of detecting pregnancies. "You're expecting.." He said.

Azula jumped up, hugging Zuko tightly, they had an heir, and a child.

Their libido only increased in the coming months, as Azula's stomach grew in size, they got hornier. Zuko had a real thing for pregnant Azula.

Azula was laying in bed, reading a book and Zuko walked in, he had taken on the leader role more as Azula got more pregnant. "How are you doing?" He asked her, laying beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Good, Zuzu..." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He kept kissing her, moving his hands over her body.

She closed the book setting it aside and turning to him, he moved down, kissing her stomach and pushing his dick into her pussy, he fucked her more gently seen as she was pregnant. He pushed in and out of his wife and pulled out to cum on her face. He enjoyed cumming on her face, she looked so pretty.

She picked it up on her finger and licked it off. "I love you Zuzu.." she said

"I love you too Azula.." he kissed her, "and you too" he kissed her stomach


	10. Zhao/Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao collects his reward for capturing the avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: arranged marriage

Four years had past, four years since the avatar had been captured and imprisoned. Four years since Admiral Zhao the Conqueror declared what he wanted in return. Ozai offered him whatever he wanted, anything in the world, he chose Azula. Once she turned 18 they would marry. Ozai agreed, Azula didn't. She saw herself above him, better than him.

Today was the day though, she had turned 18 a few weeks ago and she didn't have a choice but to marry him. She looked at herself in the mirror. She look gorgeous, I mean she always looked gorgeous but even by her standards she looked absolutely amazing. She had a crimson dress on, red lipstick and red eye shadow. She really leaned into the red aesthetic. 

She looked at her vows, a small piece of paper, she had bullet points on it, what she wanted to cover and to do it as quickly and efficiently as possible, get it over with. She just hoped he was more fulfilling in bed than in conversation.

It was time, she walked down the aisle next to Ozai, getting opposite Zhao, she was just glad the veil was obscuring her face or everyone would see the disgust on her face. She composed herself and the ceremony continued.

They got to the vows, Zhao went first. "I, Admiral Zhao the Conqueror", oh God.. here we go. "Capturer of the avatar and ender of the 100 year war," is ender even a word? "Do henceforth vow to look after my beautiful wife, in sickness and in health, to help her in bearing and raising our many children" that was a conversation they hadn't had yet but okay, whatever. "To provide her all that she needs." If anything she was the provider here, she held the higher rank, the wealth, everything. "And to satisfy her in every aspect of life." Thank god that was over.

She took out the paper and let out a sigh, "I, Fire Princess Azula, hereby vow to uhh.." she read her notes "take care of my husband through sickness and through health, yada yada yada, consider bearing his children or something.. and uh, satisfy him sometimes I guess.." nailed it.

The ceremony came to a close and they kissed, Zhao wasn't an awful kisser, maybe there was hope. Next was the reception, atleast she she could drink now, and she did. She drank a lot of champagne that night, she danced, cut the cake, did your standard reception activities to try to distract herself from her painfully mundane future.

They left for their honeymoon the next day, a small island resort in what used to be the eastern earth kingdoms. Zhao wanted to get right to the action, as soon as they got their room he started to kiss her neck. 

"Zhao, please, can you not wait?.." Azula sighed and set down her bags.

Zhao stepped away, "Sure.. honey.." he was an asshole but he wasn't a rapist. 

Azula sat on the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "Fuck my life.."

Zhao huffed, "I'm not that bad, I've been told I'm an excellent lover." He said.

Azula stood up, walking to the window, "Shut up, Zhao.." she mumbled.

"We have dinner plans tonight, put on something pretty." He said, "I'm going to grab lunch." He left the room.

Azula went to the bathroom and showered, she put on some make up, a Scarlett dress and some matching heels. She got the clothes she might as well use them. Azula was willing to give Zhao a chance, so she put on some rather sexy lingerie, it was red too, she really liked red.

Dinner came around and they are, Zhao had a steak while Azula only had some soup, she wasn't feeling very hungry that day. They made small talk, ate their meal. Zhao and Azula returned to their room after dinner, Zhao pulled Azula close, "you look amazing, baby." He said

Azula blushed a little, "Did you bring condoms?" She asked him.

He nodded, "sure I do" he went to his bag and Azula took off her dress, showing off her beautiful form. Azula had on the red lingerie, she had looked in the mirror on the wall, she looked at her body, she was muscular, had a six pack, she was a military genius and now she was just his wife. He came up behind her, she felt his dick pressing against her, it was hard, and big, bigger than anything else she had ever felt.

"Don't be too rough.." she said turning to face him. 

"I'll do what I can to make you feel good." He said, as they went to the bed.

Azula laid on her back and he started to kiss her body, her hands, up her arms, her shoulder, he took off her bra and kissed across her chest, moving down her stomach, he moved past her pussy, kissing her inner thigh. She spoke "Zhao, don't tease me." She almost begged.

He laughed a bit, "why? There's no need to rush.." he kissed down her legs, kissing her feet a few times before moves back up, taking off her panties.

He moved up, kissing her, making out with Azula, and for the first time she didn't protest or complain at all, she just kissed him. He pushed his cock into her slowly.

She moaned softly, "Zhao.." She gasped.

He kissed her neck and started to pick up speed slowly. "You feel so good.." 

"So do you" Azula smiled as Zhao started to fuck her a little more roughly, he groped her chest played with her breasts as he came closer to cumming. 

He came in her, she felt the condom expand in her pussy but he didn't pull out until she had come too, he threw the condom in the bin. He climbed in bed, holding her closely as she started to catch her breath. "Mayne you're not a spoiled princess" he kissed her.

"Maybe you arent the scum of the earth.." she teased, resting her head on his chest.


	11. Toph/Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka questions Toph and gets answers he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: blowjobs

Sokka walked into the room, Toph was handcuffed to the table, she was in jail for arson and said she'd only speak to Sokka. Alone. 

"I'm busy Toph, what do you want?.." Sokka asked, sitting down across from the Blind Bandit.

The cuffs turned to liquid as she stood up, walking over to him. "You wouldn't hang out with me.." she pouted.

He sighed, "Toph you can't commit a serious crime just so you can see me. You can get in serious trouble for this!" He said.

Toph just laughed, "but I have you, Sokka! You'll get me out of it, won't ya?" She smiled.

He crossed his arms, "I'm seriously debating it." He huffed.

She shook her head, "no one's watching right?" She asked him

He shook his head, "no. We're alone, why?'

She got on her knees, "I'm gonna convince you.." she smiled

"Toph. We can't.." he protested, but he unbuttoned his pants anyway.

She smiled, "you missed this. Don't lie to me" Toph said, taking out his dick.

Sokka looked down at the criminal, he wanted to get up and leave, but he wanted to stay so much more.

Toph took his cock into her mouth, moving her head up and down.

Sokka grabbed a fistful of her hair and helped her moved, "holy shit.." Toph was good, Toph was really good. Better than anyone else Sokka had been with, by far. She was better than Suki, Yue, Ty Lee, everybody.

Toph made him cum faster than anyone else too, it was a real disservice to his stamina in bed. Usually he lasted ages but Toph had him done in no time at all.

He pumped her mouth with his cum and she swallowed it in one big gulp. "Have I repaid my crime, daddy?" She asked, semi-jokingly.

He pulled up his trousers and sighed. "I'll see what I can't do.." he said, leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block for a few days so I wrote this, it's short and shit but it's better than nothing


	12. Azula/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some modern Azuko cuz I feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks:rough sex, hair pulling, impregnation

Zuko and Azula were home for Christmas and things were, as per usual, heated between them.

Azula smacked the back of Zuko's head as she grabbed his toast, taking a bite of it. "Morning Zuzu"

"Hey! That's mine" he tried to grab it but couldn't. "Mom! Tell Azula to stop stealing my stuff!" 

Ursa glared at Azula, like a 'i wish you moved out already' glare.

She handed Zuko his toast, "26 year old still runs to his mommy!" She stuck out his tongue.

He glared at her, "you're 24, and still run to daddy!" He huffed as she punched his shoulder and ran off. He chased after her and caught her in her room. He was standing infront of the door and it's not like she was gonna jump off a second story window.

"Fine, you win! Punch me." She turned her shoulder towards him, but he wasn't interested in her shoulder. He punched her square in the face, her nose started to bleed. She grabbed, and threw him to the floor. "You'll pay for that!"

"Mo-!" He was silenced by a sock, shoved in his mouth. It was one of her socks. It made him feel uncomfortable. She sat on him, ready to beat down on him as she often did when she felt something poking into her. 

"Are you hard?!" She said getting up, seeing his hard on as he spat out the sock.

"I-! Azula it's not what it seems!"

She slapped him, "perv! Get out of my room!" He quickly left.

They ignored eachother for the rest of the day, the silence was very unsettling.

He went back into her room around midnight that night. "Azula.. I wanna apologise, for earlier.."

She was sitting in her bed, she had her pajamas on, they were red and striped. "It's whatever, Zuzu."

"No I wanna make it up to you." He said "you can punch me in the arm like a bunch times or the face or whatever..."

She shook her head and put down her phone, "you really wanna make it up to me?" He nodded "hm... Touch me." She said.

"Wh... what?" He was shocked.

"You wann touch me, right? So come on, touch my boobs." She unbuttoned her shirt to expose her bare chest.

Zuko hesitated but walked over, "Are.. are you sure, Azula?"

"Certain.." she said biting her lip "grab my boobs.."

He did as told, awkwardly placing his two hand on her tits. "Suck on them." 

"Azula.." he protested

"Suck in my tits, Zuko, and I'll forgive you." She said, sternly.

He did, he sucked on her nipples, making her moan a little.

He pulled away when she did, "are we done?"

She buttoned up her shirt, "I guess.." he left and she started to touch herself, feeling up her breasts and fingering her pussy. "Zuko!" She moaned to herself. Unfortunately her walls were very thin and Zuko heard her. Zuko jacked off to hearing her.

The next day they were home alone. Zuko cornered her in the living room. "You made a lot of noise last night.."

She scoffed, "mom didn't hear you sucking my tits don't worry."

He shook his head, "after I left."

She froze up "I.. uh." She gulped

"I think you're the real perv Azula.." he teased.

She pushed passed him, "you've no evidence!" She started to go upstairs.

He followed her to her room, pinning her to wall, "do you want it?" He gripped her wrist

Azula didn't reply for a solid minute. "I want you.."

Zuko threw her to the bed, roughly tearing off her close. He kissed her neck, pushing into her pussy. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged on it.

"You didn't put on a condom" she moaned out, loudly.

"Maybe I wanna get you pregnant.." he smiled, leaving a hickey on her neck.

"Having your baby sounds so fucking hot.." she smiled back up at him and kissed him

He filled her up with his cum and didn't pull out, he just laid with her. "Move in with me.."

Azula smiled, "you didn't have to ask.. now I get to bully you everyday~"

Zuko laughed, "then I'll take all my anger out on your tight little asshole.."

"That's the goal, Zuzu."

A few months later, they had moved in together, Azula liked to believe she was in charge but imat the end of the day it was Zuko who dealt the punishments out to her, not the other way round. "You've been very bad today.." he sighed.

"I wonder why~" she smiled up at him. Her stomach had grown quite a bit, it only made them both hornier, Azula laid on her back and Zuko started to ram her ass, raw. He slapped her, sucked her ever growing boobs and pulled her hair until he filled her up as he so loved doing.


	13. Azula X Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozai makes sure Azula knows her place under him.

Azula walked into Ozai's room, he had recently defeated Aang and imprisoned Zuko, the traitorous bastard. She assumed she was going to be rewarded for her efforts.

Ozai smiled, drinking his wine slowly. "Azula... Do you know what I am?" He asked.

She nodded, "you're the phoenix king, father." She smiled

"Yes, and what are you?.." he asked

"The heir to the throne, My lord" 

He nodded, "I was just making sure you didn't have any.. ideas of uprising? Prematurely ending my reign?"

Aza spoke up, "like you did to grandfather? I would never, father."

He sat her on his bed, "better safe than sorry, right?" He smiled

She tilted her head, "I'm not sure I know what you mean.."

Ozai knew Azula was probably faster and smarter than him, he may have had strength but that'll fade eventually, so he needed to ensure she was kept in line, kept obedient. He pushed some hair out of her face, she was in a silk robe, she was clearly ready for bed. "Who are the two most powerful benders in the world?.." he asked

"You and I, father?" She suggested

He nodded, "so it only makes sense that we.. become one, per say."

"You wish to wed me, father?" She asked him, a bit confused.

"In due time, my dear.. in due time.. but for now, I have certain.. desires, needs, that I wish to meet, now." He said

She hesitated but nodded, "yes father. Whatever you wish." 

He smiled widely, "brilliant" he kissed her and she took off her robe, showing her red underwear, it wasn't anything special, not like she was expecting this to happen, else she would've dressed up for the occasion.

He took off his clothes, starting to order her around. "Suck me."

She did as told, sucking his hard cock, feeling the precum starting to drop out of it, before he could finish, Ozai threw Azula onto her back. He started to fuck her pussy and he fucked her hard. He choked her and pulled her hair, slapping her around a bit, really roughing her up. Along with that he humiliated her, calling her all sorts of degrading names, slut, bitch, cunt, the list was long. 

He didn't cum inside her though, he pulled out first, cumming all over her face, "yea, you look like the slut you really are..." He said 

She picked some cum up on her finger and licked it up, "thank you father..."

"Clean yourself up and return to your quarters. We'll discuss our arrangement more in the morning." He said, getting in bed. 

"Yes, my lord." She said, putting on her robe, but inside the robe was a knife, a knife she pushed against Ozai's neck. Her plan had come to fruition. Ozai had his fun, did his job, but she outgrew him, today the era of Ozai ended and the Age of Azula began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's a bonus on top of earlier today's one and I really liked the idea


	14. Toph/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko needs an heir, and Toph meets all his requirements for a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks dubious consent, forced impregnation, feet,

Zuko had realised something, he had no heir and he needed one, else the throne would fall to Azula and whatever tiny monsters she had after he died. He wanted a beautiful, powerful child. So he looked for the most powerful bender he knew, Toph Beifong.

"Good evening, Police Chief.." He said

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko. What do you need me for?" She asked him.

"Something.. personal.." he stood up from his chair.

She dropped her professional tone, "is everything alright, Zuzu?" Zuko and Toph had gotten very close since the war ended.

"I need an heir... Else when I pass into the next life the throne will pass to Azula and her children..." He walked behind her.

"Do you need a wingman?" She asked, she always rejoiced in helping get people laid.

"Not quite.. I think I've found just the bender to bear my children" he kissed her neck

Toph froze up a bit, "Zuko, I-.."

He cut her off, "you're the most powerful bender I know, Toph, and you're absolutely gorgeous... Our children will be legendary.."

She spoke up, "children? Like multiple?"

"Well, it does need to be a firebender, and we might not get one first try"

Toph spoke up again, "Zuko I don't know if I want children.."

"Come on Toph," he pulled her close, "you want me don't you? Don't you want all the perks of marrying the fire lord?" He kissed her neck again.

She was taken aback a bit, "wife? What do you mean wife?"

"We can't have illegitimate children, that would be a scandal.." he moved a hand up to one of her breasts.

"Zuko you're moving very quickly.." she said.

"You haven't told me to stop." He unbuttoned her shirt and pushed his hand under her bra, toying with her nipples.

She moaned softly, "you're not gonna throw me out after I make the child you want?"

"You're my best friend Toph" he moved his other hand to Toph's ass, squeezing it, "We'll be we'd by the end of nine months and I'll treat you like a queen."

"I'll have to quit my job.." she said. 

"And become one of the richest people in the world..." He said, taking off her shirt, then her bra.

"Zuko, I won't just be a vessel for a million children." She said, sternly as he groped both of her breasts.

"Of course not, my queen... You'll come to all of the banquets, receive all of the gifts and we can have sex without making children.."

She felt him grow hard against her before she was pushed onto the bed. "Zuko!"

He pinned her down by her wrists and kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths, if Zuko wanted his kids she was gonna make him work for it.

He moved to her waist taking of her trousers he kissed bare feet. Zuko had a bit of a foot fetish. He stripped himself naked, the only thing left was Toph's green panties, he didn't want to move too fast though, he wanted to enjoy it. 

He sucked on her toes and licked the soles of her feet, as he started to kiss up her legs she started to play with his dick with her feet, he probably would've came too if he didn't move up further. 

He skipped her waist and started to kiss her stomach, her blindness heightened her sense of touch so all of this kissing was driving her crazy. 

He kissed up her stomach to her breasts. He sucked on her nipples and started to pay attention to her pussy. He moved down to it and pulled off her panties, he ate her out for a little bit, "we're gonna do this everyday until you get pregnant" he kissed her pussy

"What about while I'm pregnant?.." she asked, accepting what was going to happen.

"I'm gonna introduce my cock, to your asshole.." he kissed her pussy one last time before he stood up, leaning over her, he pushed his cock into her while he kissed her.

He thrusted in and out of her, pulling her hair a little bit and sucking on her breasts.

He pumped her full of his seed, pulling out of her and holding her close. "Goodnight, my love..." He kissed her

"Night Zuzu" she mumbled

They did this every day for about a month, and once Toph didn't get her period they went to a soul reader, who said there were two souls in Toph's body.


	15. Zuko/Ozai/Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Azula was the one who lost her bending to Aang and Ozai won the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: non-con, slavery, hair pulling, spanking,

Azula stood on the battlefield, crying. She punched and kicked as hard as she could but nothing, she couldn't bend. She ran to Aang, a stone in her hand but he airbended her into a pillar, knocking her out.

She awoke in her bed, Zuko told her it'd been a week. He'd stayed loyal to his father all this time, much to Azula's dismay. She tried to bend but nothing. She was lost.

"So the rumours are true?" Ozai said, he was stood in the door. "You've lost your bending."

"Father!" Nothing compared to the fear she felt in that moment. "I can get it back! I promise, just.. give me some time, I'll show you I'm still as strong as I was!" She begged and pleaded

Ozai shook his head, "no.. the last time I banished a child, I nearly lost a war. I won't make that mistake twice, you, Azula have lost your birthright. You are no longer in line for the throne, I'll show you your new fate when you're fit to walk again.." he left the room.

"Father please!" She begged, to no avail.

Zuko laughed, "the great Azula. Brought to nothing!" Ozai had already gotten his hands on Zuko turning him into the new Azula, "father told me whats going to happen to you, you know. You're going to be our slave~" he teased. "I'm finally going to get my revenge." He said, leaving the room.

Azula thought for hours on how to get back her bender, but there was nothing. The avatar was dead, she would have to wait nearly two decades for the new one to be good enough to energy bend, if they even stayed alive that long. 

The nurse came in that morning. She was free to go. Ozai and Zuko were waiting for her. "I see Zuko's being telling you what's going to happen?.." Ozai said "ever boastful as he is."

Azula nodded, "yes father.."

"Good.. we have everything ready for your arrival, I think you'll love your new room..."

Ozai, in his tenure as fire lord made sex a lot freer, homosexuality wasn't illegal anymore, neither was incest for obvious reasons, consent laws were twisted a little, he had caused a second revolution, not industrial as Sozin did, but a sexual one.

Azulas room, as it was, was unrecognisable. There was no bed, and the windows were blacked out. It was full of sexual apparatus, there were many photos of Zuko and Ozai on the wall, some just the portraits of their face, some fully clothed body paintings, some nude. Some with them doing obscene things. There were spots left blank, clearly purposeful, "those are for paintings of what we'll do to you." He kissed her head.

She gulped, "we?.."

"Zuko and I, of course... You have been saving yourself correct?'

"Yea, I'm a virgin, why?" She regretted asking as soon as she said it.

"Zuko will tell you..." He said, leaving.

"I'm taking your virginity, it's my reward for beating Katara and helping dad beat the Avatar, something you couldn't do!" He smiled

"But.. but you're below me! I'm way better than you! You're.. you're nothing!" She shouted in protestm "you're-!"

He slapped her, "you have no power here anymore, Azula." He took off his clothes. He took of her clothes too, taking off her bra and then her panties. He pushed his fingers into her pussy, making her moan out. "You're such a slut.." he said, kissing her neck.

"Zuko please.." she whimpered. "You don't have to do this."

"But I want to." He spun her around, pushing her against the wall. He kept fingering her pussy but also pushed his cock into her ass. She moaned out. "You feel so good..." He said, pushing in and out of her, pulling her hair, roughly. He spanked her ass and kept fucking her ass, he threw her to the floor and continued. He pulled out though, instead opting to skullfuck her, he made her choke on his dick and came all over her face. The shame in her face was priceless. "Clean it up, whore"

For the first time in her life, Azula did what Zuko told her to. "O-okay.." she whimpered

He knelt down to her level, "you call me master now.. got it?" He said

"Yes master.." she said, licking some cum off of her finger. He left her there, and him and Ozai returned two days later, they gave her some food, nothing particularly tasty or good, just enough so she wouldn't starve.

Azula saw the two and gulped. They were naked, they told her to follow them, so she did. Zuko and Ozai held hands, kissed, they were in a relationship. Azula entered the bedroom they obviously shared and immediately saw the cage beside the bed, it was new and she had yet to see any pets. It must've been for her. Azula knelt down at the side of the bed, as she was told and Ozai and Zuko started to fuck. Ozai fucked Zuko's ass, filling it up with his cum and, the most surprising thing Azula had seen since the war ended, Zuko fucked Ozai, it was startling. Zuko filled Ozai up as ozai did to him and Azula received her next order. "Eat our asses." Ozai said, and she got to work, "yes master." 

She cleaned out their asses, "all done, my lord." She said and she was bent over the bed. They started to spank her, for no obvious reasons and after they'd had their fun she was put in cage, no covers or clothes, she sat in the cold while they cuddled under the covers. Exchanging "I love you's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fire nation incest idk I'm just a big fan ig I'll try to write more variety for a while


	16. Zuko/Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko simply can't resist his best friend any longer, she had to be his.
> 
> Modern AU so Toph's just a regular blind girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Non-Con, forced impregnation

Zuko and Toph had been friends forever, they couldn't remember a time when they weren't thick as thieves.

Toph wasn't too concerned about physicality. She liked to go barefoot 24/7. The only time she wore shoes was when she was going somewhere that was like "no shoes, no shirt, no service." Toph was blind too, that's probably why she cared so little.

Zuko had quite the foot fetish, Toph's feet drove him mad, he may have taken a few photos, unbeknownst to her but nothing beats the real thing. One time, he jacked off to time while she slept. 

He had made advances before, recieving nothing in return. He'd had enough, he was gonna take what he wanted.

This wasn't easy, Toph was fiesty, mean, she fought anyone and everyone.

He was in her house one night, they were on her bed, cuddling as they often did, platonically, of course. Zuko's arm was around her, it was leaning on her shoulder, he moved it down to her chest, groping her and kissing her neck.

Toph shifted a bit, "Zuko, I wanna watch the film.." she mumbled, yawning. This gave him an idea. He stopped, let her fall asleep. He had time now. He started to kiss her feet, licking them, sucking on the soles of her feet. He stripped down and started to strip her down.

She woke up when she was down to only her bra and panties, "why is it so cold.." she mumbled, feeling soft kisses run up legs. "Zuko?.." she whispered. "What're you doing?"

"Taking what I want." He kissed her stomach. She went to sit up but her pushed her down, moving back down her body, he took off her bra and kissed her breasts, sucking on them. 

She made small noises. "Zuko.. I'm a virgin, I can't.. I don't.." he took off her panties.

"Hope you're feeling lucky.." he kissed her pussy, she had never had sex, nor had she the intention of having sex anytime soon, she was barely out of college, she had a career to think of, who needed a relationship, so, needless to say she was a bit... Ungroomed, down there, she had black, curly pubic hair that went in every direction, like a particularly bad bed head. 

She went to hit him but he dodged it, pinning her again, "don't be a bad girl.." he kissed her, passionately. His to gue dominated hers in their mouths, not to say she didn't fight back. 

He pushed into her, it was the best feeling in his life. She started to cry softly but he just licked her tears up. "You feel so good, babygirl.." he kissed her neck, her cheek, all over her face.

He held her wrists in one hand, and his other hand traced lines up and down body, he pushed two fingers into her ass. "Zuko, please!" She whined.

He pushed his fingers and cock in and out of her before he came in her, filling up her defaced pussy. He fell asleep, still inside of her. Toph couldn't find the strength, for the first time in her life, to push him off so she just passed out.

Zuko woke up, hitting his head off the hardwood floor. "FUCK' He shouted, opening his eyes, recalling the night before. "Oh shit." He thought.

Toph was standing over him. She looked pissed. She kicked him swiftly in the balls, he cried out in pain. "Dickhead!" She huffed.

"Toph, I.." he stammered, trying to come up with some defence.

She interrupted him. "Shut up. If you got me pregnant, you're staying with me to raise the kid. Got it?!" She said sternly.

He nodded quickly, "course! I'd never leave you just.. don't tell anyone what happened, please.."

She thought for a while, "fine." She went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

A few weeks later Toph took the test, she hadn't had her period yet, it was worrying. She was pregnant, Zuko knew this because she slapped him while holding the test, she didn't have to say anything.

He hugged her tightly. "We're gonna make a great kid!" He smiled a little. Zuko discovered his next kink in the coming months, pregnancy. He felt the urges again. He pinned her to the wall, kissing her. "Zuko, again?" She pushed him.

He got on his knees and kissed her stomach, "you just look so pretty.. please, Toph. I need you"

She went to the bedroom and sat on the bed, "you can jack off to me.."

That's how it started, but Zuko couldn't help himself. Toph used to be pretty flat, but the pregnancy grew her tits big enough to stick your dick between if you push them together a little. So he did, cumming all over her face. "Zuko!"

He pushed her over, picking up the cum on his finger and pushing it into her mouth, she had no choice but to suck. He pushed back into her pussy, filling her up again. She got further along, and Zuko kept fucking her. The pregnancy made her more sensitive, so when he started to fuck her pussy hard, and when she felt his cum shooting inside of her, she couldn't help but orgasm, reinforcing in his mind that she loved it as much as him Toph took it, and in return she would kick him and punch him and bite him outside of when he fucked her. It wasn't a good relationship but it was theirs.


	17. Azula/Zuko/Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Zuko are tired of Ozai's shit and decide to get back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Femdom, incest, cock cage, humiliation, forced crossdressing, pegging, cum eating, collaring, leashing, age play, watersports
> 
> I know I said I'd stop the zucest but this one is a really good idea, last one I promise.

Ozai woke up one morning like any other, he went through his duty as Phoenix King/Fire Lord and reaping the rewards for winning a century long war as he had done for four glorious years.

Azula was not as hyped, Ozai denied her her position of Fire Lady and she was not happy. This was perfect opportunity for Zuko, who was freshly redeemed in Ozai's eyes after he killed the last waterbender of the southern water tribe and her brother. He showed her Ozai's true colours. She was pissed to say the least. 

Her and Zuko could lead the Fire Nation to prosperity but he was ruining it. Something had to be done.

They approached Ozai that night, "Father, could you come with us? The Avatar is misbehaving... Me and Zuzu thought it would be best if all three of us beat him this time instead of just you."

Ozai followed them to the room they kept the avatar, it was unbendable and impenetrable, but he wasn't in his chain. Ozai started to freak out, "What is this?!"

He felt two hands placed on him as Azula spoke. "Revenge." He felt something leave him. He tried to firebend their faces off for their disobedience, but nothing happened. He was offenseless and defenseless.

The Avatar looked to Azula and Zuko, "your debts have been paid, preserve the balance." He gave them a bow before leaving.

Ozai went to attack them, punch them, something he had never done before but Azula sidestepped him and burned his back. "Don't be so hasty, father. All we be shown in due time."

Ozai was locked in the room he made to trap anyone in the world. To his dismay it worked. He was left there for what must have been days. No contact with anyone.

The two walked in, throwing him some bread, he ate it hastily. "So barbaric..." Azula scoffed, "you're getting crumbs all over the floor."

Zuko put a collar on Ozai, he was about to attack when Azula shot a fireball next to him, he stopped quickly. Over the last few days he tried to bend all he could and nothing, it was gone.

Zuko leashed the collar, they were both red. "Strip." Zuko ordered.

Ozai stood up, "what, you cretin?!" He was knocked back over by another fireball to his stomach.

Ozai did as told, stripping down until he was naked. They dragged him through the castle, he crawled behind the, cum dripping from is ass. "I've been passing many laws recently, father. Laws to do with sex... I've decriminalised homosexuality and incest for.. obvious reasons." She went into Ozai's room, the two men followed. "Passed a law that says Zuko, and I can make any member of the royal family, excluding ourselves of course, our slave. Do you know what that means?" She asked him.

"I'm your slave.." he looked up to her. 

"Yes, she opened his wardrobe, all his attire, from head to toe had been replace by Ursa's old clothes, they didn't fit now but with a little work, he'd look like a beautiful woman. That's what they did, months of Ozai losing the muscle he had spent so long building. In no time he was nearly as slim and beautiful as Azula herself. Of course she could pull off the muscles in a skirt, he couldn't. They took photos of him, getting fucked, cum leaking from his holes, his tiny dick, him in skirts and panties and dresses, videos of him moaning for his 'daddy' while touching himself or being fucked and licking up cum. Unfortunately they were 'leaked' to the press and he was forced to abdicate. Leaving Azula and Zuko to co-rule.

Now the fun begins. Zuko had to introduce himself officially to all the other world leaders, Azula had done this with Ozai before, she could take care of him. She played with his little dick. "You're so pitiful father... I want you to fuck my pussy."

He was confused, "what?" 

She spread her legs, "stick your tiny dick in me, I want to see if I can feel it."

He hesitantly put it her. "Stop teasing me.. put it in.." 

He blushed "it is.." 

"Oh, more than the tip go deeper" she ordered.

"That's.. as far as it goes..." He looked away.

She smiled, "good. I want you to remember how useless you are whenever you have any thought of rebellion. No one would ever let you put your dick in you long enough to make another heir, you're done."

Ozai pulled away, he whimpered softly, so pathetic. She decided to play with him for a bit. She bit his cock and flicked his ballsz which were actually bigger than his dick, it would be impressive if it wasn't so pathetic.

She bent him over the bed, what once was his was now here and Zuko's. She started to peg him roughly, pulling his now grown out hair and spanking his ass. She shoves his face into his small pools of cum, making him lick it up. He heard a camera click and he whimpered. "We need a camera man" she laughed as she pulled out, pushing the strap into his mouth. "Don't take it out until I say so.." 

She climbed in bed, she had a brief phone call with Zuko before she went to sleep.

Ozai didn't rebel, try to escape or kill her. He sat where he was told to, sucking the plastic in his mouth.

The next morning she woke up and ruffled his hair, taking out the dildo, "youve been a good boy... Maybe I should reward you.."

At that moment Zuko walked in, he was home early. "Zuzu!" She hugged him, "I was only talking to you last night? What happened.."

"I concluded early" he kissed her, "I thought I would surprise my beloved."

He made her blush, only he and Ty Lee were ever able to make her do that.

Zuko walked over to Ozai, "were you good?"

Ozai nodded and Azula spoke. "I think he deserves a reward today..."

Zuko took the bag off his back, "good thing I got some new stuff for him..."

Before Ozai knew it he was in a diaper, with a pacifier in his mouth. He wasn't happy to say the least. "Is someone having a temper tantrum?" Azula teased.

"No, mommy." He was told to call them mommy and daddy instead of the usual fire lord and lady or mistress and master.

They teased him all day, making him drink plenty of water an absurd amount. He held back as long as he could but eventually the diaper started to get wet.

Azula changed him, laughing at him. They put another one on him and Azula spoke, "you like piss so much huh?" She took off her trousers and panties, sitting on his face. She pissed in his mouth, he drank it all up. "Good boy.."


	18. Ty Lee/Azula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: dom/sub dynamic, reasurance, gentle femdom, teasing,

Azula sat on the bed, she gripped the sheets, anxiously, she never did anything like this before. Not even like hand stuff. Ty Lee walked in, she had a robe on, she looked beautiful, the robe was right, showed her slim, long legs, Azula felt so exposed, she was butt naked, "Hi Azula..." she spoke, her voice was soothing, made Azula feel safe, comfortable and relaxed. 

"Hi..." She hesitated a little, Azula spent her whole life proving dominance, showing her power but here, here she was oblivious, she had no play, no moves, she was powerless. "ma'am", it was humiliating, she was the princess, Ty Lee was below her, it shouldn't be like this, it's wrong but, well, Azula can't resist.

"Have you been a good girl?" She asked, Azula had some tasks to prepare for tonight, some assignments, an enema, shaving her body, looking pretty, nothing crazy.

Azula nodded, "Yes, I.. I have been, I promise." Azula had never promised before, it was really weird. "I did everything you asked." Azula was short of breath, she was pumped full of adrenaline.

Ty Lee tilted Azula's head up to her, she was gonna have some fun, get some playful payback on Azula. "You lie..." Ty Lee stated. She could see the panic set into Azula's face, it was so naive, innocent, beautiful. "I told you go relax" she kissed Azula's forehead, leaving a faint pink mark on her. "This isn't a test, Azula, it's an experience" She laughed a little. "We can wait if you want... I can cuddle."

Azula shook her head, she wanted to get it over with, "I want to do it..." she whispered, her voice no more than an echo of the silence, how could a lack of sound be so deafening. 

Ty Lee dropped her robe, she had nothing else, "comfortable?" she asked. Azula only nodded, she didn't want to get punished on day 1, she had to set a good example. "You remember your safe word?" Ty Lee sat beside Azula, pulling her onto her lap

"Agni Kai..." Azula mumbled, leaning into her dom. As she spoke she felt a finger, pressing into her pussy, she gasped, gripping Ty Lee's shoulders.

"Good girl.." Ty Lee inserted another finger into her girlfriend, she smiled, looking at Azula's face, her expressions, it was beautiful.

"Ty Lee.." she moaned, smiling

Ty Lee picked up the pace a little, poking at her insides. She kissed Azula, wrapping their tongues like some seaweed on fresh sushi, Azula moaned into Ty Lee's mouth, feeling Ty Lee pick up speed, Azula came, Ty Lee's fingered soaked in all of Azula's.. juices.. which Azula got to taste firsthand when the fingers were shoved down her throat. To Ty Lee's amusement, afterwards, Ty Lee cleaned up, washing her hands because ew.

The two cuddled, falling asleep, Ty Lee holding Azula close to her chest.


	19. Toph/Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: foot fetish

"What do you wAnt?!" Zuko groaned, looking down at Toph, she had been annoying him for days about showing her things.

"i want to know how to have sex so when I like.. actually do it I don't fuck up..." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Zuko was naturally shocked, "I have a girlfriend, Toph..." He said, shaking his head, dismissively

Toph stepped towards Zuko, "she said it was fine..." She said to him

Zuko thought for a minute, "Did she?" he asked her, looking down at her.

"Yea. so... will you show me?" She asked him, smiling widely/

He sighed, "just once", Toph jumped a little from excitement, they went to Zuko's room, Zuko stripped, not that Toph hadn't already seen him naked, clothes don't show up well on seismic sense.

Toph took off clothes, she felt Zuko's hands run up her body before she was pushed onto the bed, Toph never liked soft beds, it was harder for her to see. It made her anxious but like.. in a good way t was harder to explain, she felt something weird in her crotch as everything went kind a bit blurry, she shut her eyes, she didn't know why, didn't change what she could see. 

Before long there was kisses on her feet, it made her squirm, she didn't know how sensitive she was, or that Zuko was into feet. She gasped a little, feeling one of her toes sliding into Zuko's mouth. He felt him suck on it as his tongue ran circles around it.

He massaged her feet, moving his hands up her legs, his hands reached her unshaven pussy, he pushed 2 fingers into her and pushed them in and out, in and out, rhythmically. he kept fingering her for what felt like forever, while his head was further up her body, he ran his tongue over her hard nipples, biting down gently, making her whimper, he pulled out of her, propping himself up on his hands.

He kissed her, pushing his dick into her and moaned, "fuck..."

She whimpered a bit, "Zuko..." she whispered, interrupted by another kiss. Zuko trusted in and out of her, building up another rhythm.

Zuko reached around Toph's hair, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging slightly. Toph moaned a bit, "harder..."

Zuko tugged harder only making Toph moan louder, so he went harder, and harder, and she got louder, and louder.

"I'm gonna cum.." he said, kissing her neck, leaving marks with his mouth.

"Zuko.." is all she could get out.

Zuko filled Toph up with his cum, moaning out loudly, Toph came as well, feeling Zuko pull out, they were both panting.

"That.. all you got?" she asked him, smiling


	20. Azula/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Ozai's treatment of Azula and Zuko only brought them closer and Azula has like empathy and stuff because im sad :( and want some fluff, so, this isnt gonna be that weird disturbing shit im used to so it might be shit but that hasnt stopped me before.
> 
> Should I write more fluff? lemme know if yall like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: fluff, incest, femdom, crossdressing, anal fingering, cuddles

"Morning, my lord..." Azula hummed as Zuko woke up.

He shook his head, "I told you to stop calling me that..." He rested his head on her chest, feeling his head moving up and down as her chest expanded and deflated with her breathing. She ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it softly, then the travelled down his neck, resting on his arm.

"I know..." she whispered, "but annoying you is fun." She smiled and kissed his head, "Busy day, m'lord?" she asked, laughing.

He nodded, groaning a bit he got up. "Meetings, business, you know the drill..." he sighed a bit, walking to the big wardrobe in the room.

"Why don't we make it more fun then?" she quickly followed him, resting her hands on his hips. 

"I dunno, Azzy... I need to focus.." He said, pushing some clothes to the side.

"fine... but, I want a day where we can have fun... its been too long." She huffed, taking her hands away.

He nodded, "tomorrow..." he began to get dressed, Azula laying back in bed.

They kissed, briefly, before he left. She eventually got out of bed, about 2 pm. Had some late breakfast, went on a walk, it was actually quite pleasant. She saw Zuko, through a window, made some.. obscene gestures, he shifted in his seat, and while he looked away she left, laughing to herself all the while.

She didn't see him again until after dark when he got to their room. He looked a bit mad, this only made her giggle. He went to reprimand her, "I was in very serious meetings! someone could've seen you!.."

Azula didn't have much care for it though, she pulled him onto her lap, kissing his neck, "You're cute when you laugh, Zuzu..."

The way she said Zuzu made him melt, he sighed, leaning into her, feeling every kiss she laid on his neck. "You're so tense baby..." Azula mumbled, pulling her head away to look him in the eye, "I'm pulling the girlfriend card.. if you don't go on a vacation, a real one, not just a day off in bed. I'm gonna break up with you."

Zuko grumbled "but-" she interrupted him, "Azula I-" interrupted again. there was a moment of silence, "...okay, fine. 1 short vacation."

Azula beamed, "2 weeks, no work, no firelord, just.. relaxing." She hugged him tightly. "I'll pack, you make the arrangements we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

Zuko nodded, being honest he'd wanted a vacation for months. He went to sleep that night with a sense of relief he hadn't felt since Ozai was locked up.

The 32 hours flew by and Zuko found himself boarding a boat to Ember Island.

He walked into the beach house, "We had our first kiss here..." Azula nudged, dropping the bags she carried, she insisted they carry them, he wasn't sure why.

"And our first time.." he jumped on the bed, she lay beside him and kissed his side.

"two weeks all alone..." She sat back up and smiled, "ready?"

He nodded softly, it'd been a while since they had gotten to really have fun together.

Zuko got into a dress, underneath it was a pair of red panties, a little Fire Nation emblem on the crotch, They were Azula's favourite.

She kissed his cheek, "I love you"

He smiled and blushed, "You're too good to me..."

She sat Zuko on her lap, playing with his hair as she often loved doing. She hummed soft melodies into his ear, rubbed circles on his back with her finger over the soft material of the dress.

Her hands wandered downwards, slid under the dress then into his panties. She slowly pushed a finger into Zuko, him moaning in return, she began to push it in and out as he leaned into her, Azula kissing his neck.

Her spare hand went around the front end of his waist, jacking him off slowly. He moaned loader, so she started to put another finger into him, moving them faster and faster.

Before long a small wet patch invaded his crotch as his moans peaked in volume, starting to come down from his orgasm high, he yawned. Falling asleep. she held him close after cleaning off her hands of course. "night Zuzu.." she whispered kissing his head. "sleep well, m'lord" She smiled, and lay her head on the pillow, closing her heavy eyes and letting out a yawn, having the best sleep of her life.


	21. Azula/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula finds Zuko shortly after his fateful agni kai with ozai
> 
> friendly reminder everyone is 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: incest, gentle femdom, fluff, handjobs

Azula walked into Zuko's room, she held found him crying in his room, holding his eye. "Zuko?..."

He looked at her, "go away... I want to be alone." He said.

She stepped closer, "I brought you a bandage... father said I shouldn't but I felt bad. You won't tell him will you" She looked terrified of the consequences, Zuko felt a weird sense of power but shook his head.

"I won't" He said, quietly.

Azula took another step forward. "Move your hand, I'll put it on you." Zuko slowly took his hand away, making her wince, moving back a bit at the burned quarter of his face. She started to wrap the bandages though, around his head.

"It hurts.." he groaned as the bandage touched the fresh wound.

"Well, yea you just got burned..." she finished wrapping it and put the bandages in his bedside drawer. "I can, put on another one when that needs changing." She said standing awkwardly.

He nodded, seeing her turn to leave he spoke up, "m..maybe you should stay.. I can't really go looking for you, right?"

Azula nodded, walking back over she watched him pat the bed, climbing under the covers she felt him lean his head on her shoulder and sighing, "Just like when we were kids, right?" she smiled and they both laughed a bit.

They sat for a while, a long while, several hours in blissful silence, listening to the others breath.

However, Azula felt something poke her leg. "I guess... not everything's the same.."

Zuko blushed, "I..I'm sorry, Azula.. I just.. its just that..."

She kissed him, shushing him, "Its okay.. i'll fix it.."

"Fix it? what do you mean fix it?" His question was soon answered by her hands venturing into his pants, gripping his hard cock and slowly beginning to move up and down, rhythmically.

Zuko let out quiet moans as she kissed him softly, "Good boy... let me make you feel better." She smiled and picked up her pace.

Zuko soon creamed his pants, moaning louder and looking to Azula, "that was.. great" he said

"It only gets better, baby.." She kissed him again.

Every day from that day forward she claimed to be changing his bandage but really she just jacked him off, then it evolved to him fingering her, blowjobs, eating out, and eventually sex, she stopped making excuses and just ignored inquiries to fuck him. It was amazing. pure heaven. She loved Zuko and Zuko loved her.


	25. Azula/Ty Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me... writing. Who would've guess it, not me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: this ones pretty vanilla idk fingering, kissing, teasing, whatever the girl version of blue balls is

"Azula." Ty Lee spoke sternly. "You cannot banish me for telling you to go to bed! It's 3 in the morning, you have meetings!"

Azula threw a scrap of paper, hitting it off of Ty Lee's nose. "I'm the Firelord, I'll do what I like! Now go! You are banished till sunrise!" She shouted. scribbling away at the desk in their bedroom.

"I won't be packed by sunrise let alone out of the country" She grabbed the pen, "I'm being serious, go to bed, Azzy..."

Azula watched the ink drip from the pen across her page, then onto the desk under Ty Lee's hand. "We are at war!-"

Ty Lee interrupted Azula, "The only person you are at war with is yourself, and if you aren't careful, me too. When was the last time you slept? Answer me that."

Azula shrugged, as she watched more ink drop into the slowly forming pool that was staining her desk, "I don't know... Tuesday?" She said, looking up to Ty Lee, her eyes weighed down by bags, her eyes were bloodshot from the candle she held too close to her face.

"It is Monday!" Ty Lee grabbed Azula by the wrist, pulling her back onto the bed. "You will get rest... Or I'll just have to tire you out.." She kissed Azula's cheek.

"Oh yea? What're you gonna do? Spar me? You can't beat me, I'm the firelord..."

"Yes, yes, I know who you are you delusional sleep deprived fool, but I regret to remind that I have already beat you, remember? At the prison... Or is you insomnia induced madness affected your memory too?" She giggled, Ty Lee adored bringing up the prison incident, it put her back in her place rather quickly, shut her up.

And that is what it did, Azula glared a little, "How could I ever forget? It more ingrained into me than that awful thing on Zuko's face." She felt Ty Lee's hands on her sides, they were taking off Azula's shirt, Azula was still wide awake. 

"Don't be so vulgar, it's befitting of someone so pretty." Azula shivered at the feeling of Ty Lee's lips against her stomach, she didn't realise how hot her body was until then. "You're body is a mess" Ty Lee's hand ventured to Azula's trousers, her fingers slipped into them, dragging them down. Azula lazily pulled her feet up in a half-assed attempt to help. "Tired yet? Or do you still need convincing?" Ty Lee asked.

"I think I could use..." She interrupted herself with a yawn, "a little help tiring me out... something a little more... substantial than a glass of warm milk..."

Ty Lee moved herself up to Azula, their eyes met and Ty Lee slipped a hand between Azula's legs, into her red panties. "Excited are we?" She asked, kissing Azula, her tongue slipping into Azula's mouth.

Azula nodded quickly, her ego often shattered underneath Ty Lee, which went tenfold today, it's much harder to compose yourself when you haven't slept in a week.

Ty Lee kissed Azula's neck, she pushed into Azula with force, that's what Azula liked, she was explicit about it, Azula said she didn't care for gentleness or mindfulness, especially in bed.

Azula shifted in bed, she yawned again, her eyes were beginning to weigh heavier and Ty Lee noticed. She picked up speed quickly, making Azula moan louder, more often. 

Ty Lee pulled out her hand, as Azula whined, loudly. "Only good, well-rested girls may orgasm..." She said, kissing Azula's cheek once more, "We'll finish in the morning... got it?" She said, basking in the domination, she admitted she enjoyed the power a little too much.

Azula was too tired to argue, she felt the covers drape over her, Ty Lee getting in behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "Goodnight, firelord.." She giggled.


	27. Zuko/Kyoshi Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: petplay, edging, creampie, cum eating

Zuko sighed, walking into his bedroom where his secretary of defence waited among the 5 other Kyoshi Warriors. The 5 were talking amongst each other while Suki prepared the room, she took off her uniform and wrapped the collar around her neck. It had her name on it and was made of leather. Ty Lee and the other warriors had their own collar too. The girls went quiet when Zuko walked in, "Good evening, sir." Suki said, dropping to her knees as the others followed. 

He smiled at the girls and put his hand under Suki's chin, lifting her head softly. "Evening, my pets..." He said, eyeing the girls. "You all look stunning." He slowly took off his clothes and showed his quickly hardening dick. Suki felt her mouth water and she bit her lip. she was always eager, she was never shy with him especially compared to other girls. Zuko used this to tease her though, she knew if she jumped on him she'd get punished, especially more than the others. "Down girl..." He laughed a bit and walked past her as she whimpered. 

He then reached into their toy box, putting a leash on the girls' collars, tugging them, pulling them towards the bed before he sat down on it. He put his hand on the back of Ty Lee's head, pulling her head towards his dick. She smiled, wrapping her lips around him while Nara, another warrior went to work on his balls, taking them into her mouth and sucking on them, making him moan as the others waited for their turn.

Suki stared at the other girls with envy. "Everything alright, Suki?" He asked, getting a hesitant nod in return. "Do you wanna touch yourself?" He asked, pulling on her leash roughly when she didn't respond.

"Please..." Zuko had been teasing her all day, between meetings and conferences he'd push her into a storage closet to get her off but stopping before she could finish. He let her touch herself, and before he had even finished his sentence her fingers darted for her pussy. "Th.." She interrupted herself with a moan, "thank you.." She said, resting her head on his leg as she fingered herself.

"Don't think you're getting off easy..." He said, gently lifting Ty Lee off of him and guiding Suki to his cock. She started to move her head up and down with a rhythm. Her tongue danced around his dick. "Fuck.." He let out another moan. "You've been practising." He said, as he watched 2 of the Kyoshi Warriors begin to making out, groping each other's breasts.

Suki nodded contently, she was glad he noticed, she spent her nights practising on dildos, maybe the odd lucky soldier who happened to be posted outside her door. She had gotten fairly adept at the art of cock sucking. She lifted her head up and smiled widely at him. "You're just flattering me..." She said, before feeling a yanking on her leash, pulling her face up to meet his, the two kissed while Suki's hand ventured down to Zuko's dick, stroking it slowly as his tongue played with hers.

Suki climbed up on the bed, pushing Zuko onto his back. She lined up his cock with her pussy, slowly sitting down on top of it. She felt a gentle tug around her neck and moved her hips down a little faster. A soft gasp escaped her lips and could feel a pair of familiar hands along her back. It was Ty Lee, kissing her neck and wrapping arms around her chest to play with her nipples, pinching them and toying with them. It wasn't until Suki reached the base of his cock that she finally took a breath. "shit..." she whispered, getting a giggle from Ty Lee.

"If you can't take it I'd be glad to take your place?" The girl suggested, but Suki just shook her head and began to move her hips. Zuko watched as he held onto her hips, guiding her body with his hands, as Suki bounced she let out a series of moans and whimpers.

Zuko watched the girl bounce up and down, he was enamoured by her beauty, he always was, she was gorgeous. "I love you" He half-whispered, as they leaned into each other to kiss, "all of you." He continued, "I'd marry you all if I could..." He said, smiling as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. As his tongue reached into her mouth, he started to feel his balls empty inside Suki. She moaned into his mouth as she fell off of him, laying next to her master, a huge smile painted across her face.

She wasn't quite done though, at Zuko's order, Suki felt a tongue between her leg, and upon looking down she saw Ty Lee down there, happily cleaning her out. Her head turned back to the side, but she was surprised not to see Zuko. Instead he was replaced with Nara, who was laying on her back, getting fucked by him. She smiled, leaning over to the girl and kissing her.

As the group finally finished up Zuko was laying on his bed, some of the girls were more into the petplay than others. Ty Lee was happy with the leash and collar, maybe a tail every now and then but Suki was really into it, she had her own little cage she slept in, even had a bowl to drink out of. She slept in it after they played, Nara was the same. They were comfortable too, being the Fire Lord's pets just has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short and it was a lot of just Zuko and Suki but I was putting this off too much so i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
